Towing
pulling a flat bed Transporter trailer, which in turn is carrying an unmarked Z-Type, in GTA 2.]] Towing refers to an ability in Grand Theft Auto games to tow or pull an object, specifically a trailer or vehicle, using another vehicle. The feature is first made possible in Grand Theft Auto 2, when semi-trailer trucks possess the ability to pull trailers. The feature is also present in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. Description Attachments with trailers simply require the player reverse their vehicle into the front of a trailer until the camera readjusts itself to center on both the hauler and the trailer, confirming the coupling is complete. When pulling a trailer, the vehicle will possess poorer performance due to the need to pull extra weight, especially with regards to steering as the vehicle is now longer. Players have the option of detaching trailers after attachment. GTA 2 All in all, GTA 2 features three forms of trailers, one of which is somewhat useful in actual gameplay. The Truck Cab and the Truck Cab SX represent the game's only two semi-trailer trucks, and are also the only vehicles in GTA 2 capable of attaching to and pulling trailers. Players may detach a trailer using the attack key or button. Trailers sustain damage like other vehicles, and also emit fire the same way when heavily damaged, even exploding when destroyed, posing a danger to the player if they are pulling a trailer that is in bad condition. This danger is very likely to happen in certain missions: Benson Burner!, Operation Z! and Grand Theft Auto!, all of which require the player to tow a car across town. GTA San Andreas truck with a "Tanker Trailer" attached in GTA San Andreas.]] GTA San Andreas is the first game after GTA 2 to reintroduce the ability to pull loads. The game mechanics of attaching to and pulling a trailer is roughly the same as in GTA 2, but trailers may decouple from a vehicle using a specific command or if physical force (i.e. jackknifing, dislodging due to rough terrains or jumps, excessive speed, etc.) is subjected to the trailer. However, there is no single button to detach the trailers. There is a glitch in the PS2 version where taking a picture of the attachment will detach the trailers but the glitch is fixed in subsequent versions. Along with the game's three semi-trailer trucks (the Linerunner, Tanker and Roadtrain), the game also introduces a different range of vehicles with roughly the same capability, including: * The Tow Truck, which employs an adjustable boom at the back to pull any large vehicle. * The Tractor, which uses an adjustable tow hitch to pull smaller hauls or large vehicles. * The Utility Van and Baggage, which feature a stationary tow hitch to pull smaller hauls. The trailers themselves consist of a more varied range of items, some of which are not available unless they are spawned using a third-party trainer. In total, GTA San Andreas features eight types of trailers: Four semi-trailers and four specialized trailers. All trailers in general are capable of exploding entirely if severely damaged or flipped over, but specialized trailers have several other peculiarities, including functional headlights and taillights that light up at night or in a dark location, and the ability to emit smoke if sufficiently damaged (Including those that would never burn, much less explode). This is because all trailers are classified as vehicles, although they are defined with a different classification to other road vehicles. Truck trailers are prominently used in the Trucking side missions. GTA Chinatown Wars In GTA Chinatown Wars, there is a Tanker. There are also a couple of missions that require either pulling up or detaching a Hellenbach or another object, either with a Recovery or a Reefer. GTA V The ability to tow trailers returns in GTA V, with mechanics almost identical to those in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Any semi with a hitch in the back can be reversed into most trailers, which will then automatically attach themselves. The player can unhook the trailer at any time, even while moving, which can offer a performance boost if needed or aid a getaway if executed properly. On highways, most often outside of Los Santos, semi trucks hauling various forms of cargo can be seen in traffic. Beyond commercial hauling, the Tow Truck returns, with the ability to move vehicles. Pick-up trucks have the ability to tow small to mid-size trailers. Sadler and Bison pick-ups are equipped with a tow hitch. Some trailers present in the game are boat trailers and a portable electricity generator. If a boat trailer with a boat is reversed into water, the boat starts to float and becomes usable. List of trailers GTA 2 GTA San Andreas GTA V Grand Theft Auto V includes several trailers, along with unusable objects that simulates a trailer. However, there are 9 interactive trailers: While 11 different trailers are normally seen in the game, there are Special trailers, which only appears in some missions and cannot be found anywhere. Trivia * In Online, other players can ride on top of certain trailer types. This can be used to transport more than two people while driving a semi, but low structures, and crashing can sometimes knock players off while on the trailers. * In the beta version of GTA San Andreas, there used to be a shorter, green colored 'artict3' trailer. The name of this trailer in gta3.img is 'rdtraint', suggesting that this trailer is used to be pulled by a Roadtrain. * Known pickup trucks that can tow small-midsized trailers in GTA V are the Bobcat, Bison, and Sadler. Gallery Trailer-Tanker-GTAV.jpg|A Tanker trailer. Trailer-Flatbed-GTAV.jpg|Flatbed trailer. Trailer-Artic-GTAV.jpg|Artic trailer. Trailer-CarCarrier-GTAV.jpg|Car carrier. Trailer-Boat-GTAV.jpg|Boat trailer. Car-Trailer-V-Trevor-2.png|Generator trailer. Car-Trailer-V-Trevor.png|Leisure trailer. Navigation }} Category:Features Category:Features in GTA 2 Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA V Category:Gameplay Category:Vehicles Category:Farm Vehicles Category:Special Vehicles